


Remains of the Past

by FanGirl18



Series: WilSon AU Stories [10]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Horton left town five years ago when tragedy took his parents from him. While away he met his best friend, Sophie, who helped him. Now both of them are back in Salem and the world changes not only for them but their soul mates as well. WilSon; AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will – Chandler Massey
> 
> Sonny – Freddie Smith
> 
> Sophie – Nina Dobrev

**One**

_There was so much blood from one gunshot and the tears clouded his eyes as he tried to stop the bleeding. She looked up at him with blue eyes that matched his own and opened her mouth to say something. He tried to get her to stop and tell both of them that there was enough time to save her but it was a lie and they both knew it. He leaned down to listen to his mother's dying words not knowing that they would haunt him forever._

" _I love you. Be yourself," she stuttered out._

" _No mom," he screamed as the life drained out of her._

He shot up in bed his blonde hair as well as his body soaked in sweat. He sighed as the reoccurring nightmare continued to haunt even after five years. She had died to save him and his only reward besides the guilt he carried was the haunting of that one moment. It felt like a curse and maybe it was for being such a coward that he left town shortly after his parent's deaths with only a bag of his clothes and the letter his father had left him. His cell phone rang and he looked to see that his grandmother was calling him once again.

"Hello," he greeted though he was tense because as much as he loved his grandmother she wanted him to do something he didn't think he was ready to do.

"How are you Will?" she asked searching for something.

"How about you ask what you really want to ask?" Will ordered not wanting to deal with her right now.

"I know what happened hurt Will but your family is in Salem and we miss you. Don't you want to see Allie and Johnny?" Marlena Evans said trying to gently push her grandson.

Will Horton had lived a life that he wouldn't wish on anybody. His mother had lied about his paternity then once it came out kept switching from man to man. He had turned to alcohol to hide his pain and the truth of who he was until it became too much and he told his family the truth. The only problem had been that his parents didn't like having a gay son and EJ DiMera in a ploy to get the love of his mother hired a hit man to take him out. One moment had set off a chain of events that not only took away his parents but changed his life completely. He had left four months after his parent's death never looking back but now his grandmother was asking him to come home.

"I'll think about it," he told her instead.

"I guess that is all I can ask of you," she said with a sigh.

"I have to go Grandma I will talk to you later," he said reliving memories of times when life had been so much simpler.

Will didn't know what he was going to do or if he was ready to face the town again. He had been broken after his parent's death for good reason and very few people really knew the whole truth or even understood why he had to leave. It was like losing his parents wasn't enough for them and they had fought over what he should do but a last gift from his father had helped him get away. Was he ready to come back to a town he ran from and face a past that had broken him completely making him have to rebuild himself?

~Remains of the Past~

Will Horton laughed at his friend Sophie and had to cover his mouth to try to stop. He had met her four years ago when she had been drugged by a guy from university and he had to help her out. They had bonded over their dark past and became like family. She had just made a joke about seeing his family and telling them about his escapades of bad boyfriends which is what made him laugh.

"You my friend are picky as fuck," she told him her dark hair falling down her back in waves.

"I know and I don't care. I'm broken enough as it is so sue me for wanting a guy that will date me with all the baggage and want a future with me," he said wishing a man like that existed.

"I understand but it's like every guy I try to fix you up with you find something wrong with," Sophie told him wishing for that kind of happiness for her friend.

"You deserve to be happy as well," he pushed her trying to get her to take a chance.

"Will I know nothing about myself except what the crazy woman who gave birth to me told me and that story is well crazy," she told him shaking her head at how crazy it really was because of all the things she had thought she would hear the story she got wasn't one of them.

"My mother took a bullet that was meant for me and I was dying from damage that a bullet did to my kidney when my father took a gun and forced them to give me his ending with his death," Will revealed though there was more to the story that he was too afraid to reveal because it hurt too much.

"The woman that gave birth to me beat me, sold me to the highest bidder and then I was taken away to be put in foster care where I was again beaten on occasion and right when I turned eighteen my birth mother came back to reveal that she isn't my mother and that the fetus was implanted into her to make the real family suffer," Sophie told him taking a shot of tequila.

"You're right that is crazy so you win," he said with a laugh because that sounded like a tale that would involve a DiMera but he highly doubted it in this case anyway.

"I have an idea," she suggested suddenly.

"Okay I'm listening," he said knowing that she always came up with these crazy ideas though they weren't as crazy as his mother's use to be or some of the ones that many in his hometown pulled.

"How about I go with you to Salem and that way you have backup?" she said holding her hand out with a challenging smirk on his face.

"Deal," he said shaking her hand knowing when he was defeated.

He hoped to whatever deity that would listen that this didn't backfire on him and destroy him completely. Will hated the town after the death of his parents but knowing that he was going back with the backup of his best friend reassured him in a way. Little did either of them know just how much going to the town of Salem was really going to change their lives?


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Will had just gotten back into town but he wasn't ready to see his family yet or face the impending questions that would come his way or the looks he would get about what happened to his parents. He saw that the Cheating Heart had been replaced with a new coffee shop called Common Grounds and looked at Sophie to see her nod her head in agreement with a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes knowing that she liked the small town and the truth was so did he but at least so far it didn't feel suffocating.

"So far so good," Sophie said to him as they entered.

"We've been to one place and you are already calling everything good," Will joked pushing her slightly.

"Whatever jerk," she laughed at him.

"Hi what can I get for you?" a voice greeted them.

Will turned to meet chocolate eyes that reminded him a little of Sophie and an attractive man. He saw his friend smirk and ignored it smiling slightly at the man feeling drawn to him but he didn't know if the man was gay so he wasn't going to try putting the moves on him. Besides he had other things to think about and deal with before even trying to do that.

"So many choices so little time," Sophie said trying to sound mysterious.

"More like your picky and expensive," he mumbled and from the smirk the other man was wearing he heard him.

"Don't think I didn't hear that Will," she glared mockingly at him.

Will placed his order for a vanilla latte while he waited for Sophie to make a choice and finally she decided on one of the most expensive choices making him want to roll his eyes at her but he held back deciding against it. They had just paid and they were waiting for their order when he heard his name being called out and he tensed recognizing the voice. Will turned to face the only DiMera he liked, Chad and sighed not knowing what to say to him considering everything.

"Chad," he greeted seeing the sheepish look the other man was wearing.

"I figured when you left five years ago you wouldn't be coming back," Chad said running a hand over the back of his neck a nervous tick.

Chad hadn't thought that he would see his old friend again but now Will Horton was standing in front of him looking grown up and more mature. He had grown into himself since leaving and seemed to be more confident in a way but also there was hardness to him that he knew had been caused by the actions of the DiMera family. Chad sometimes hated being apart of the DiMera family because while he loved having siblings and a nephew he didn't like the way that his family had ruined the life of his best friend though his harsh words hadn't helped at all.

"Chad I didn't leave because I hated this town I left because I hate your family and they took everything from me," he said trying not to let the memories come to his mind.

"I know and I know I just made things worse back then by not understanding why you wanted to leave or understanding anything at all but I am sorry," Chad apologized looking at him sadly.

Will knew that Chad was talking about his bad reaction to finding out he was gay but the blonde honestly didn't care anymore. He wasn't angry with Chad and he understood that the other man didn't really have a lot of time to process everything at the time but five years had passed and one argument before he left was not enough to be angry over.

"Chad I don't blame you for being angry and I'm fine," he said forgiving the other man.

"Who's the girl?" he asked smirking at Sophie and almost laughed.

"She's not something that can be explained or handled so good luck," Will told his old friend and sent a look to Sophie because he liked Chad watching as Sophie flirted with him.

"It's been a while since I've seen Chad smile like that," the barista that took their order said.

"Yeah well the last thing I remember about Chad was that he was a bit of a player but that was five years ago so things can change," Will told him turning to grab the order and smiling at the other man.

"So your name is Will?" the barista asked and it seemed like he was flirting but Will couldn't be too sure.

"Yeah I use to live here I left five years ago and now I'm back. You know my name and the fact that I use to live here yet I know nothing about you even your name," he said suggestively fishing for information because he had to be right about the flirting.

"Sonny," the barista told him holding his hand out.

Will took his hand and felt shivers run through his body wondering if the other man felt it as well. He looked into chocolate eyes and saw that he had the same reaction going by the look on his face. He smiled at him holding on for a minute longer than necessary then letting go but not stepping away from him.

"I plan to stay so maybe I will run into you some more," he flirted to the brunette.

"I would like that," Sonny told him.

Sophie pulled on his arm a wide smirk covering his face and he sighed giving an apologetic look to Sonny as he was pulled away. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on Sonny the whole way and saw the looks that Chad as well as Sophie were giving him but he didn't care. When the barista was out of sight Will sighed thinking about him and wondering what he liked and what his lips would taste like. For the first time since he had come back to the town that seemed so haunting to him it felt like maybe things were starting to look up and maybe there was one bright spot in this town to look forward to. Little did he know just how much his life was going to change thanks to Sonny?


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Will sighed as his cousin Abigail dragged him around town thankful that Sophie had agreed to come with them even if it was more because she was amused and wanted to make fun of him. His family still didn't truly understand his reasons for leaving though out of all of them his Aunt Jennifer and cousins JJ and Abigail were the most understanding. He was pleasantly surprised when he was dragged into the coffee shop hoping to see Sonny once again.

"Sonny," Abigail called out once again surprising the blonde and his friend.

"Hey Abi," he greeted hugging her.

"You two know each other?" Sophie asked knowing that Will wouldn't and wanting the answer for him.

"Yeah he's my cousin though unlike Will he's my cousin on my father's side. I am so glad you two can meet because even though you two aren't related at all you share a cousin in me and JJ," Abigail babbled not knowing that what she had done but Sophie did and she smirked.

Sophie had seen the look of horror and disappointment cross both Will and Sonny's face. The minute Abigail had revealed they were not related by blood but only shared her as a cousin their faces became relieved and the brunette knew it was because they had feelings for each other. Abigail continued to ramble on and Sophie just felt so bad for the poor girl because her cousins were not listening to her at all but instead making eyes at each other. She carefully walked around tapping the girl's shoulder seeing her frown until the Abigail turned her brown eyes onto her cousins and saw what Sophie saw. She smiled wanting to squeal but instead she bit her tongue and stepped back with Will's friend who he seemed to trust like a sister to look on in interest.

"Well at least we aren't related," Will said rubbing a hand over the back of his neck nervously grateful.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed getting lost in those blue eyes that seemed to hold a dark past that hurt him.

"Do you," both of them started to ask at the same time only to stop and laugh.

"You can go first," the blonde offered waving a hand.

"Do you want to go out?" Sonny asked seeing the way that Sophie and Abigail looked on in delight and tried to ignore the way that Sophie's dark eyes reminded him of his own.

"I'd like that," Will answered nodding his head in agreement.

Will held out his phone wanting to get the man's number and set up a time only he found he had to hold his breath when he felt the other man grab his hand gently. He felt a sparks and he knew that sounded like something out of a romance novel or movie but it was the truth and he didn't care how crazy it sounded. He knew that Sonny felt the same thing when he inhaled sharply and held onto his wrist in a tight but also gentle grip.

"Will I need to go shopping sometime this century," Sophie said wrapping her arm around the blonde and ruining the moment having enough ammunition to tease him later on.

Will blushed and Sonny gulped loving the color on him wishing he was the one putting it there. Sonny had never felt this way before about anyone and at twenty five he was no blushing virgin. He smirked as the younger man walked out the door with Sophie and Abigail knowing he had to see the other man soon just so he could make the blonde blush.

~Remains of the Past~

Chad sighed as he walked into the DiMera mansion wishing he didn't have to be here but Lexi had brought his nephew by for a visit and it was demanded he be there. He hated the things his father had done but for some reason could never find it in him to hate the man himself. He had tried especially after learning of his and EJ's cruelty towards Will but he could not hate them. He frowned stopping when he heard raised voices and leaned against the closed doors to listen in horrified at what he heard.

"That girl is here," Stefano's voice rang out.

"Maybe you should have thought of this before you took a child from her mother's womb and put it in someone else," EJ spoke calmly sounding cold which surprised Chad.

"I know you are angry with me still all these years later Elvis but please," Stefan tried to say but he was angry and anyone who knew him knew that.

"I tried to stop the assassin from going after William but you sent him back out and the woman I love is now dead. William hates me and I do not blame him but he also hates the rest of our family. This girl, Sophie, will soon learn of her true parentage and when she does I will enjoy watching her burn you apart father," EJ said and the coldness in his voice made even Chad shiver but he also froze because the only Sophie he knew was Will's friend and the girl he was slowly developing feelings for.

"Sophie Michaels will not learn that she is a Kiriakis nor will she learn that she is actually Sonny Kiriakis' twin sister," Stefano ordered.

"They share the same birthday father and they look alike despite being different sexes so it will just be a matter of time before the truth comes out," EJ finished.

Chad hurried away from the door and stepped into the night trying to process what he had heard. He felt like puking because just when he thought that his father couldn't stoop any lower he surprised him. He had to tell the truth but he didn't know who to tell and he was afraid that once he did that any ounce of feelings he had for Sophie would be destroyed because she would hate him.

~Remains of the Past~

Sophie flipped through her magazine sitting in the hotel room wishing that her and Will would find an apartment soon. She wasn't being too pushy yet because they had only been in town for a couple of days but even she had to admit Salem was starting to feel like home. She didn't know what it was but there was this instinct in her that told her she belonged here and it was the same instinct that told her she could trust Will Horton. She groaned in annoyance throwing the magazine away from her and lying back on the bed. There were so many times that her mind drifted to her childhood and the horrors the woman that had given birth to her had inflicted but she fought through it. A knock on the door sounded and she sat up surprised but thought that maybe it was Will.

"Hey," she frowned seeing Chad DiMera on the other side looking gravely at her like the world was ending and he didn't have any way to stop it.

"Can I come in?" he asked sounding destroyed.

"Yeah," Sophie answered moving aside trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach never having felt this way with anyone before.

She closed the door to her hotel room feeling his blue eyes on her and turned to face him only to find herself being pulled into a passionate kiss that just confirmed all her thoughts about him. The kiss felt like electricity and she never wanted it to end. She knew that she was falling for this man and was afraid because her life had never been easy. Sophie was scarred both emotionally and physically from the horrors she had faced but Chad didn't seem to care as he pulled her shirt off and kissed the scars on her stomach making her close her eyes in comfort. She felt loved for the first time in a long time and when he picked her up the only thing she could do was wrap her legs around his waist and hold on through the tidal wave of emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Will laughed as he listened to the story Sonny told of his time traveling and climbing K2. He found himself getting lost in dark eyes trying to ignore the way they reminded him a little of Sophie and looked down at the brunette's lips wanting to kiss him to see if everything he was feeling was actually real. He was afraid of love because of all the things he had been through and wanted to at least kiss him before Sonny heard about his past. They came upon the private park in the square and both of them paused just to look each other in the eye.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonny asked wanting to know but also wanting to get lost in blue eyes.

"You already did but yes you can," Will answered letting out a small laugh.

"What happened five years ago that made you leave? I mean you don't have to tell me but I just want to know I guess. I'm a curious person," Sonny rambled running a hand over the back of his neck nervously.

"Can I kiss you first?" Will asked knowing he was going to tell Sonny but wanting to kiss him in case it was the only time he had a chance.

Sonny saw the fear in those blue eyes making him want to reassure the man so he nodded his head. As much as he wanted to let the kiss happen because he wanted to reassure the man he also wanted the kiss to happen because he wanted to know what Will tasted like and see if the connection he felt between them was more than just some imagination. He moaned as lips descended upon him tangling his hands in blonde hair gripping it tightly and deepening the kiss knowing that he was never going to let the man go.

"I wanted to do that first in case you heard my story and never wanted to see me again," Will admitted breathless as he pulled away and sat down on the bench.

"Impossible," Sonny told him sitting down next to him and taking his hand in his.

Will wanted to believe the brunette especially after that kiss because it only confirmed that this was more than just some imaginary connection. Unfortunately his past left him scared and scarred. Every guy that had learned about his past, even if it was not the whole truth, usually ran for the hills. He held Sonny's hand tightly as he told his story and prayed that the man he was falling for so fast would not leave him.

~Remains of the Past~

Sophie lay on Chad's strong chest tangled together with him and knowing that there was something going on with him but not caring because she was falling for him and she hoped that he felt the same way. She closed her eyes feeling his hand run through her dark hair feeling soothed by it but knowing they needed to talk about whatever was on his mind.

"If you came here to use me as some whore to sleep with so that you can forget all your problems then just leave," Sophie ordered softly sitting up holding the sheet to her and turning her back to him praying it wasn't true.

"You really think I am that cruel?" he asked shocked wanting to have her back in his arms.

"Cruelty is all I have ever known from men. Will was the first man that did not treat me like I was something to be used. I fought my way through school and survived on my own with no one until he came along. I want everything I am feeling for you to be the truth but the past remains and sometimes it is too strong," she told him sounding wise beyond her years.

"I came here because I overheard something between my father and brother that made me want to puke. It was so sick what he has done and I was afraid that once the truth came out and once I told you I would lose you forever. I just wanted one night to acknowledge the fact that I have feelings for you before that happened," Chad told her wrapping his arms around her waist and hiding his face in her long dark hair.

"What could be so bad that you feel like you are going to lose me?" she asked frowning as she turned her body so that she could wrap her hands around his neck and pull his face so that he looked up at her with tortured blue eyes that held hints of green around the edges.

Sophie saw him debate with himself and then he started talking looking into her dark eyes. She listened her eyes widening in horror as the truth of her life came out and she realized that all that she had been through had been because of an old family feud. Tears poured silently out of her eyes and down her face as she tried to process everything and melted into the embrace of the man she was slowly but surely falling for. She was angry at his father but she did not blame him for the sins of his father no matter how cruel those sins were.

~Remains of the Past~

Sonny cupped Will's face finding that he was falling for the man even more now. Hearing the story had him horrified at the lengths that Stefano DiMera had gone to and it also made him angry at EJ. Will lost both his parents due to one act and left because the town held memories he was not ready to face. The brunette wondered if he would stay now because he did not want the other man to leave.

"Are you going to stay?" Sonny asked wanting to know.

"I think I'm ready to stay now," Will admitted looking into brown eyes and seeing that there was nothing but admiration and dare he say it love.

Sonny smiled at the answer and pulled the blonde into his arms as he kissed the daylights out of him. He ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth smirking when Will moaned melting into his embrace. Will wrapped his hands around Sonny's neck gripping the other man's hair never wanting this to end. He felt like he had found a home and safety by falling for this man. Sonny slowly pulled away from the kiss taking Will's bottom lip between his teeth and nipping it lightly feeling bold and wanting to see his reaction. The blonde let out a whimper of need that made Sonny groan at the send because it sent all the blood rushing down south. He looked into blue eyes filled with lust and they met his as the two realized that they both wanted more than kissing acknowledging the connection between them.


End file.
